Arthur and Merlin
by TheHildur92
Summary: Much to the dismay of a certain warlock, there are strange rumors going about Camelot concerning the relationship between Arthur and Merlin. How will Merlin react to these rumors? What is worse is that everyone seems to believe them! What is a warlock to do? Can there perhaps be some truth hidden behind the lies?


It is the tavernkeeper who first alerts Merlin to the fact that there are strange rumors circling abroad in Camelot. Tired after an endless day of battles with idiot Arthur, Merlin heads to the tavern once the prince has dismissed him for the day. The young warlock is eager for ale and the company of someone doesn´t always refer to him as a clotpole.

When Merlin enters the tavern, it is full due to a fair scheduled to take place on the morrow. Weary travelers are desperate for a drink to wet their whistle before finding lodgings for the night. Yet, when Merlin appears the people closest to him keep staring at him and part like the Red Sea to clear the way for the warlock to the bar. Merlin is pleased that his reputation as the servant of Arthur is well-known and orders an ale. A table is cleared for him in a moment and he sits there alone, nursing his drink. Through the night, he is steadily offered more ale, paid by the various patrons of the inn.

When the crowds have cleared a couple of hours later, the tavernkeeper comes to Merlin to ask if he shall require anything else. Feeling quite satisfied with himself, Merlin answers in the affirmative, and hands the tavernkeeper money when the man brings back his drink. The tavernkeeper refuses payment.

"We are honored by your presence and you will never have to pay for another drink in this tavern."

Merlin is inquisitive and unwilling to let this go. He points out that he has always paid his bill at the tavern until now.

"Well, due to the services you perform for the prince and your importance thereof, all we ask is that you keep us in mind whenever you feel thirsty." A warning in the mind of Merlin tells him not to question further, but he grabs the wrist of the tavernkeeper, forcing him to stay.

"What services are you referring to? I have served Arthur in the same capacity for five years." In response, the tavernkeeper guffaws, hits Merlin on the shoulder to imply that this was a good jest, and then departs to speak with his friends, sitting by a table on the other side of the room.

Since Merlin is not the best at letting things go, he finishes the drink that the tavernkeeper brought him and then hurries to the home of his best friend, Gwen. If there are rumors going about Merlin, she will be the first to know. It is late, but Merlin pounces on the door until she answers in her nightgown, sleep in her eyes.

"Merlin? What are you doing here this time of night?" Merlin barges past her and Gwen closes the door behind him. The warlock anxiously paces the floor while his friend looks on, waiting for Merlin to voice his problem.

"The tavernkeeper behaved in the oddest manner to me this evening," Merlin starts his tale. Gwen motions for him to sit with her at the kitchen table and listens patiently while Merlin finishes his tale.

Once he does, Gwen does not look shocked. She merely yawns and stretches, eager to sleep once more. "Look, Merlin, people are going to be acting weird around you until they get used to the idea."

Merlin knows he will regret asking this question. "What idea?"

"Of you and Arthur together." Gwen is sending Merlin a look of utter confusion, as if she expected the warlock to understand the conversation topic at hand.

Merlin jumps from his chair. "But me and Arthur are not together! How would that even… We are both men!"

Understanding begins to dawn on Gwen. "You and Arthur are not a couple? I merely assumed that due to the rumors…I was a little offended to not hear it from you but I figured you would tell me all about it when you were ready."

"But I don´t even like Arthur! He is a royal brat!"

"You have never even considered…?"

"No!" The vehement response dissuades Gwen from pursuing the matter further.

Merlin runs a hand through his dark locks. "How did those rumors even begin in the first place?"

Gwen gives a laugh but is surprised when Merlin looks on her angrily. "I am sorry. You are joking though, right?"

"Me and Arthur obviously hate each other. Why would anyone believe us to be a couple?"

"Well, because it is clear as day that you two want to fuck each other. With the heat between you and the prince, you could burn down Camelot."

The vision of Merlin becomes filled with images of him and Arthur. The warlock cannot deny that he has watched Arthur undress in the evening, wondering how it would feel to run his fingers along that smooth skin and feel the taut muscles rippling underneath. Then there are the dreams that returned recently with increasing frequency, of him kissing Arthur, Merlin riding behind him on a horse as they head for another adventure, of Merlin sitting on a throne alongside Arthur, being hailed as consort.

Someone saw this yearning in Merlin, his deepest secret aside from magic, and spread the rumors.

"I need to go, Gwen. Arthur will be wanting me…"

"I am sure he will," Gwen replied levelly. She left her meaning lying in the air between them.

As Merlin heads for the door, he feels a hand on his shoulder and turn to face Gwen. "Talk to him," she urges the warlock. Merlin merely shakes off her hand and leaves.

Merlin reaches the palace and sneaks in through a side door. He is hoping that Gaius will be asleep due to the late hour, but luck eludes him. The physician is awake and preparing a potion when Merlin slips into his quarters.

"How good of you to join me at last, Merlin." The warlock does not even bother to apologize. Gaius turns to him and sees how white Merlin is. "Is something the matter, Merlin?"

Merlin merely manages to stutter the word "Arthur" before collapsing on a chair nearby.

Gaius lays down his instruments and sits down at the table by Merlin. "Did you two quarrel? Well, I am sure it will be rectified in no time at all."

"You believe the rumors as well?" Merlin was certain to find an ally in Gaius who would tell him who ridiculous it is even to suggest a relationship between Merlin and Arthur. Turns out he was wrong.

"They are lies?" Gaius seemed taken aback.

"Gaius, I would know if I was the beloved of the prince. Would I still be mucking out his stables if I was sleeping in his bed at night?"

"Well, I merely thought that you two did not want to confuse the balance while Uther still lived. I figured you two decided to maintain the status quo until things had progressed further and Arthur proposed."

"Proposed?! You have been imagining that Arthur would ask me to marry him?"

"It´s okay if you two are not at that stage in your relationship. There is plenty of time…"

"Gaius, Arthur and I are not together!" Merlin feels like he has been singing the same song for the whole evening and yet, nobody will hear him. Clearly, those closest all believed him to be in a relationship with Arthur and decided not to discuss it with him! Did he wake up in some alternative reality?

"Granted," returns Gaius, "I did not believe the rumors at first. But when Arthur did not bring you on his last quest, I found it a matter of concern until the prince returned. I remember watching out from the castle window when you ran into the courtyard and hugged Arthur tightly when he dismounted from his horse."

"I don´t even remember this."

"It was about six months ago. Arthur returned the embrace in kind and then saw me through the window. He nodded at me as if to ask for my blessing, seeing as I am the closest thing you have now to a parent, and his eyes told me he would take care of you. It was then that I understood."

"What did you understand?" Merlin wanted to correct his mentor on one hand, and yet the other, he was fascinated to hear what Gaius had to say about him and Arthur.

"You once told me that with your aid, Arthur would become in time the once and future King. That you were to cure him of his brattishness. Perhaps the dragon meant for you to be at Arthur´s side and not hiding in the shadows. Soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Merlin had read most of the mythological stories that had come out of Albion. The soulmate story had not been one of them. Gaius went to his desk, pulled out a flask of red wine and poured out some in a cup before serving it to Merlin and sitting down once more.

"In the beginning of time, according to the Ancient Greeks, people had four arms and legs. Zeus, in his jealousy, split humanity into two parts. Ever since, we have been looking for the other half of our soul."

"And you believe Arthur could be mine?" Merlin questioned as he downed the wine and felt the color return to his face.

Gaius nodded in response. "You must speak with him, Merlin, and tell him of your feelings."

"And if he doesn´t share them?"

Gaius merely smiled that lop-sided smile of his in return. He held out a small bag, filled with a remedy. "I need you to take this to Morgana before you go to sleep since she cannot sleep due to nightmares. Arthur is abed, you can speak with him in the morning."

I grumbled but did as he told me. On my way out the door, I turned to my mentor. "Thanks, Gaius."

He gave me another smile. "Always."

I made my way through the dark passages to the chamber of Morgana and knocked. She answered herself in a white nightgown with a long train. Even with her hair disheveled and eyes filled with fatigue, she looked radiant. I bowed and handed her the remedy before planning to leave but Morgana opened her door further in silent invitation. I looked around to see if there were guards anywhere and slipped inside once I realized nobody could see me.

It was warm inside the chamber, and a fire burned invitingly in the hearth. Morgana took one of the chairs by the fire and invited me to take the other.

"How is Arthur these days?"

"Still a brat," I returned before thinking. I gasped and was about to apologize when I heard the silvery laugh of Morgana.

"Sounds like he is being Arthur, then. I don´t know how you can stand it."

"My lady, I need to correct this mistake. The rumors of a relationship between me and Arthur are mere slanders, not worthy of attention."

"Are they, now?" Morgana rose to pour herself some ale and returned with some for me. "I never listen to gossip, but I hoped this time there was truth behind the lies."

"You want me to be with your adopted brother?"

"God, yes! He is insufferable without you, you know. A real stick in the mud."

"Really?" I leaned forward and waited to hear more but soon realized there was nothing more to follow. "I would not wish you to believe false rumors, Your Highness. Believe me therefore, when I say that there is nothing between Arthur and myself."

"But you would like there to be." It was a statement of fact, not a question.

I nodded. "I am quite certain, however, that Arthur does not share my feelings. I would therefore beg you to not importune myself or Arthur by mentioning this matter again."

Morgana gave a little smile. "Someone else thought the same and he let Arthur slip out of his grasp."

"Who are you referring to, my lady?"

"Prince Andrew of Mercia, have you heard of him from Arthur?"

When I answered in the negative, Morgana told me the story of the romance between Andrew and Arthur. "He was originally meant as a suitor for me and was sent here by his father, the King of Mercia, for that reason. When he arrived, however, I found him too brutish and uncivilized, I need someone cultured, you know? But him and Arthur got along splendidly from the moment they met. Uther put on a good show for the Prince of Mercia and his entourage, therefore there was an endless series of jousts and tournaments for Andrew who was into that kind of thing and Arthur took part in all of them."

"Did he win the jousts?"

Morgana gave a smile, lost in the memories of long ago. "He was only fifteen then, you know, but built like Adonis and had the brains and brawn to match. He was a capable adversary for Andrew and from there, their relationship grew."

"They fell in love?" I questioned breathlessly.

"Yes, they did. Andrew was older by five winters, but that didn´t seem to matter to either of them. Andrew kept prolonging his stay in Camelot and the official line was that it was due to delicate negotiations about my dowry. But from the moment we met, we knew that we would never be happy as a married couple. I told Andrew as much and he agreed."

"What happened between Andrew and Arthur?" I was on the brink of my seat, filled with excitement and waiting for every word from Morgana´s mouth.

"Well, for some weeks the affair was known to themselves alone. It was when the Mercian ambassador discovered Arthur in bed with Andrew that all hell broke loose. He went to Uther and demanded that the negotiations be halted."

"How did Uther react to the news?"

"He memorably stated that he didn´t care what his son did for his own private amusement. Arthur was too young to marry at present, and yet, the Mercian prince could hardly be considered a step down, could he?" Morgana laughed as she remembered these days.

"Yet, something must have occurred to prevent the match, seeing as Arthur is still single."

"Well, while Uther was nonchalant about the whole affair, his view was not shared by the King of Mercia, Andrew´s father. He sent for him to come back at once and Andrew dared not disobey."

"It must have been a difficult parting," Merlin observed. He could only imagine the pain of leaving Arthur.

"I witnessed it," Morgana replied in a confidential tone. "Arthur asked me to accompany him to bid Andrew farewell. I thought it imprudent for him to go alone, so I went with him. After some words of goodbye, Andrew surprised me by placing his hands on Arthur´s hips. Arthur surprised me even more by putting his hands around Andrew´s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. The intimacy and familiarity of the gesture told me they had done this before. After some moments, Andrew tore himself away with difficulty and mounted his horse. He looked back once before disappearing into the forest beyond Camelot, raised his hand in farewell and was gone."

"I can never be a prince of Mercia," Merlin pointed out once Morgana finished her tale.

"No, indeed, but you can be Merlin. That is what Arthur needs more than anything else. You are good for him."

"I concur with that assessment, Morgana." A voice from the shadows spoke and soon Uther Pendragon emerged into the light from the fire. I gave a little gasp and bowed but Uther waved me away and fetched a chair from the table himself and sat beside us.

"I gather that the rumors have finally reached you," the King began and I nodded in reply. "I must admit, I thought you and Arthur would be together sooner."

Trembling, I asked Uther if he approved of a relationship between me and Arthur. The King replied that he would hardly have suggested me as a servant for Arthur had that not been the case.

"I was standing on the battlements on the first day you arrived in Camelot and saw how you stood up to Arthur to defend the boy he was humiliating. I knew then that you were different from the other people in this kingdom. When you saved Arthur without consideration for your own life, I decided I wanted you as a son."

"Do you believe the people would accept me as the consort of the prince?" I could not keep the hesitant tone out of my voice.

"They will because I shall tell them to." This sentence was delivered with the certainty characteristic of Uther. When this did not seem to satisfy me, the King reached out and placed one hand on my shoulder. "The last thing Camelot needs is a spoiled princess for a queen that has never left her father´s castle. Once I am gone, Arthur will rule with discipline and military power. Beside him, Arthur will need a consort filled with kindness and the foresight given only to someone who knows the will of the people of Camelot. I have ruled as an autocrat. Arthur cannot repeat this mistake."

"I am not certain that I am the man for the job, sire."

"Yes, have you not repeatedly sacrificed yourself for the greater good? You never hesitate when danger is afoot, whether the threat concerns Arthur, Camelot or both. Arthur will need your help to rule Camelot."

"You have forgotten one problem, sire."

"And what would that be?"

"Arthur may not be in love with me."

Morgana and Uther exchanged a look and a wry smile.

Early the next morning after a sleepless night, Merlin was standing in front of Arthur´s chamber. The warlock took a deep breath before entering, conscious that my future happiness would depend on the next few moments.

Arthur was awake and eating breakfast. He was about to scold Merlin about some missed task from the day before, but when he saw his servant, his demeanor changed. "What is the matter, Merlin?"

Without asking for permission, Merlin sank into one of the empty chairs by the table. "They all think that…" He couldn´t finish the sentence.

Arthur brought Merlin a drink of water and the warlock repeated the words from before.

"What do they all think?" questioned Arthur, sitting in the chair beside Merlin´s.

"They all think that we are in a relationship and that one day, we will rule Camelot together."

A grin appeared on the face of Arthur; the likes of which Merlin had never seen before. It was the grin he used when he managed to sneak out to a maiden´s chamber at night under the noses of Uther´s guards. "What did you do, Arthur?"

The self-assured grin was replaced by a look of guilt. The prince knew he was in the wrong. "I may have told some fibs when sitting by the fire with the lads and they were having a go at me…"

"You started those rumors?!" Merlin was incandescent with rage. For a moment it looked as if he might throw the cup of water at Arthur. Then he fell back into the chair and was silent for a moment, trying to connect the truth with the lies.

In a surprising gesture, Arthur reached out to cover the hand of Merlin with his own. The two men had rarely touched one another except when Merlin was assisting the prince with mundane tasks, such as his armour. "I was on a quest about six months ago when the subject of sexual experience came up one drunken night by the fire. One of the men had a thing going with some King in the marshes. They had only shared one night, but apparently the King was gagging for more, constantly sending messengers to the knight to tell him to return."

"I am beginning to see what happened," Merlin replied. He forgave Arthur in that moment.

"Well, the knight recommended to all the men to at least try sharing a bed with someone of the same sex once. Apparently, it was very different to share a bed with a man."

"Of course the prince cannot be lesser than his peers."

"The episode with Andrew was never generally known outside of rumors, and therefore I could not use it. I didn´t want to, either. It was too private. So, I went with the story of some servant that I didn´t name, who chased me about Camelot and wrote me endless love poems. It was a harmless, senseless piece of gossip that I didn´t think would be shared."

"But why would the knights assume it was me that you were talking about?" It took a moment for him to put the pieces together.

Arthur decided to help his servant. "When we returned, you ran out to embrace me. The knights therefore assumed it was you. Many of them had heard rumors of my affair with Andrew and since you two are similar in appearance, it was a valid mistake to make."

"But you didn´t correct them, did you?" Merlin´s voice has grown angry and accusatory once more.

Arthur squeezed the hand still underneath his own. "I had to know, Merlin." His voice is nothing more than a whisper.

"You concluded that my reaction to the rumors would tell you everything you needed to know."

"Sometimes, you are a mystery, Merlin. I wasn´t sure whether you might feel anything for me or whether I was nothing more to you than a spoiled, royal brat." The prince moves from his chair and crouches by Merlin. Arthur moves his hand from Merlin´s hand to his chin. "Do you?"

For a moment in time, the warlock´s face is inscrutable, but then Merlin begins to smile. It is a heavenly sight to Arthur.

Merlin reacts by joining their lips together. "Who am I to fight destiny?" he whispers between kisses.

Arthur pulls away from Merlin. "Only a clotpole such as yourself would even try."

Merlin grins and hits Arthur playfully on the shoulder. "Now you are just being a brat. Shut up and kiss me again."

"I am your servant in every way," Arthur replies before kissing Merlin again.


End file.
